


The Path Ahead

by Sanderuhh



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AEW - Freeform, All Elite Wrestling - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Hugs, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Self-Blame, Support, hard times, mentions of Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderuhh/pseuds/Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean decides to leave WWE and Seth blames himself for it. Dean won't allow it though. Where will this new road for Dean's career take the couple and their relationship?-Set on the day of the Royal Rumble and beyond.





	1. It's not you. It's them.

“I don’t know how to do this without you.” Seth whispered against Dean’s chest. The couple was in a tight embrace right in the middle of their hotel room. They had to leave to the arena soon for the Royal Rumble PPV. 

Earlier that morning, Dean had left the hotel room to meet up with Vince. He hadn’t told Seth however and made something up that sounded believable. When he came back from that meeting, he sat Seth down and told him where he really had gone and what had happened. Dean had already made his mind walking into that meeting and not even the huge contract Vince offered him was enough to change his mind. They were ruining his character and he just wasn’t having fun anymore.

“You’ll do fine, baby. We’ve been through so much together. This situation will be no different. We’re going to get through it. I promise.” Dean pulled away from the hug and placed a kiss to Seth’s forehead. 

Seth was now crying. Dean was right. They could get through anything; but still, nothing about this would be easy. Dean has been by his side ever since the Shield debuted 7 years ago. It was bad enough that their best friend Roman had to step up away for health reasons. Now Dean, his boyfriend will be gone too and Seth was not prepared to be so alone at work, on the road. “I’m so sorry.” he sobbed.

Dean looked at him confused. “What on Earth are you sorry about?”

“For hogging all the spotlight. I’m the reason you’ve been treated so badly all these years.”

“Don’t do that.” Dean said in a serious voice. “When I called Roman and told him about my decision, he blamed himself too. I won’t allow it. It’s not your nor Roman’s fault. You’re both just so good. It’s not your fault you guys caught the eye of Triple H and Vince."

“You’re just as good as us. You work just as hard as us.” Seth pleaded. He wondered just how long Dean had been unhappy and just kept his mouth shut. Before or after he suffered that life threatening injury? Seth doesn’t want to think back to that tough time in their lives. He had almost lost the love of his life.

Seth wanted nothing more than to talk to Vince and Hunter. Tell them to book Dean better and maybe that way Dean would change his mind and stay. He knew Dean would refuse though. He would never allow Seth or Roman to help so he didn’t even bother proposing the idea to him. Seth knew there was nothing much he could do. It was too late to do anything, really. Dean’s mind was made up.

“You may think that babe but they don't. They never have and again, it's not your fault. It's just what it is.” Dean shrugged.

“I'm gonna miss being on the road with you.” Seth sniffled. 

Dean gave him a small smile and and cupped Seth's face. “I’m gonna miss it too. I hate that this is hurting you babe. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and make you suffer.”

Seth shook his head. “Stop, babe. I know that you have to do this. It’s your career. You’re not having fun out there in the ring anymore; and you do deserve better. If leaving and going somewhere else makes you happy, then I support you.” Rollins gave his boyfriend a warm smile.

Dean was so relieved that Seth wasn’t mad at him. He felt guilty because in a way, he wasn’t thinking about how hard this would be for Seth. He went into that meeting, mind made up, without talking to Seth about it first. The reassurance Seth just gave him made him feel better about the situation, though. “I feel so lucky to have you. Thank you for understanding. I love you so much.” He pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.” Seth kissed him and held onto him tightly. 

Dean pulled away from the tight embrace. “C’mon. We gotta go. You’ve got a Royal Rumble match to win.” Dean smiled proudly at his boyfriend. He wasn't surprised when Seth didn't return the smile and hung his head. He knew exactly what his boyfriend feeling. "Hey," he tipped Seth's chin up so their eyes could lock. "You have nothing to feel guilty about. You have worked so hard. You deserve to win tonight. You deserve to go to Wrestlemania and take that title. Please don't feel otherwise. Don't feel like you're taking opportunities away from me. It's not you, baby. It's them. I need you to understand that, okay?"

Seth wiped his tears away and nodded. "Okay."

Dean again wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and pulled him into a hug. He kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you. I'm so proud of you."

"Ditto." Seth replied. Not matter how supportive Dean was being, winning the Royal Rumble was going to be bittersweet. Nothing Dean could say would change thatl but he would put a smile on his face because that's what Dean wants.

The road ahead was going to be tough but they both knew they could get through it together. Their love was that strong.


	2. Everything is Different Now

1 year later…

Everything was different now. Seth was on the road by himself. He slept in his hotel room by himself and worked out by himself. He didn’t see Dean for long periods of time and he hated that. He was still Universal Champion but he couldn’t really enjoy it without Dean. Once Dean’s contract with WWE had ended, the Ohioan chose All Elite Wrestling as his next career path. After numerous conversations, Seth agreed with Dean that it was his best option. The pay was great although that wasn’t really important to Dean.

The first couple of months weren’t so bad. AEW was just starting out and only had a couple shows every couple months. Dean and Seth would see each other constantly. The change didn’t feel so different then. Currently though, AEW was quickly taking off and they were booking more shows weekly after landing a TV deal with TNT. Ambrose had quickly become the face of AEW along with Cody Rhodes and the Young Bucks. It was important to have Dean on every show. 

The couple saw less of each other as the months went by. Dean was suddenly starting to spend more time with the AEW guys than with him. Seth had a lot of emotions about it. He was sad, angry, lonely, and even a little jealous. Dean was now on a schedule similar to the one he had in WWE and he didn’t like. He was proud that Dean was successful once leaving WWE behind but their relationship was taking a big hit because of it.

 

After a month of not seeing each other, Dean and Seth both had a couple of days off at the same time. They were going to meet up at Dean’s house in Las Vegas. This felt like the perfect opportunity for Seth to air out his feelings to his boyfriend. All those emotions were starting to bottle up and he needed to open up to Dean. Seth was full with anticipation as he took an Uber ride to Dean’s house. Dean was already there waiting for him.

Once Seth arrived, he expected the front door to be open and it was. He stepped inside, closed the door and threw his bags carelessly to the side. “Dean?” he called out. His brown eyes immediately drifted towards the kitchen. Dean stepped out with a big smile on his face. He looked so good. He had kept his head shaved and was in the best physical shape of his career. The blonde was more bulky and the strongest he’s ever been. He was wearing an AEW muscle shirt and grey tight jeans. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Dean smiled widely, his dimples on full display.

Seth returned the smile and practically ran towards his boyfriend. He jumped into his embrace, wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and his legs around his waist. “I missed you so much.” He whispered as he buried his face in Dean’s neck.

“Missed you too.” Dean held him tight.

They pulled their heads back from the hug and kissed passionately. As they continued to kiss, Dean walked them up the stairs, into the bedroom, and they collapsed onto the bed. After discarding of all their clothes and the slow teasing, Dean settled in between Seth’s legs and slowly pushed inside of him. They moaned in unison, pleasure coursing through their bodies. Seth got a hold of Dean’s neck and pulled him down into another kiss. Dean moved his hips slowly, in and out as they continued to kiss.

After a whole month, they were finally together; in each other’s arms again. When Seth finally broke the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together and locked eyes. “I love you.” Rollins gasped out.

“Love you too baby.” Their crave for one another was finally fulfilled and they couldn’t hold on any longer. Their sweating bodies twitched against each other as they came. Dean eventually pulled out and laid on the bed, pulling Seth into his arms after cleaning each other up. 

The couple was still breathing hard as Seth laid his head on Dean’s chest. “I missed this.” he whispered. It was early in the afternoon and Seth just wanted to stay in bed with the love of his life all day. 

“Me too.” Dean kissed the top of Seth’s head. He pulled the bed covers over their bodies as much as he could. “It’s been a long month without you.” Dean continued.

Seth propped himself on one elbow, facing his boyfriend. “Really?”

“Yeah really.” Dean took Seth’s free hand and laced their fingers together. “There’s such a different feel to AEW. It’s fun and I’m enjoying myself but I can’t enjoy it too much without you.” Dean kissed the back of Seth’s hand.

“I feel the same way.” Seth sighed. “I’m on top of the food chain in WWE but it’s just meaningless without you.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean responded. He saw Seth frown at him and decided to elaborate. “It’s my fault we’re in this mess. If I hadn’t left WWE, we would be together all the time. Because of me we’re not. “

“Stop.” Seth shook his head. “It’s not your fault babe. You did what you had to do for your career. I get it and I don’t blame you. You just said you love AEW and you’re having fun. That’s all that matters.” Before Dean could respond, the doorbell rang. Seth groaned. “Ignore it” He laid his head on Dean’s chest once again and held onto his boyfriend tight. Ambrose had agreed but the doorbell wouldn’t stop ringing.

“Let me go see who it is. I’ll tell them to leave, okay?” Dean pecked Seth’s lips before getting up and slipping on his jeans. He closed the door on his way out of the room.

Seth sighed and pulled the covers higher up his body, covering up to his shoulders. Who would be looking for Dean on his days off? He really wanted his boyfriend all to himself with no interruptions but it didn’t look like that would happen. He just hoped whoever it was listened and left. He really wanted to have that talk and spend time with him. It was quiet for a second until Seth suddenly heard a lot of people talking loudly. He frowned and stood up to put his skinny jeans on. He slipped quietly out of the room and stood on top of the stairs to see who was at the door. A frowned formed on his face when he saw Cody Rhodes hugging Dean. The embrace lasted a little too long and it made Seth’s stomach turn. 

Cody Rhodes wasn’t alone. He had the Young Bucks and Kenny Omega with him. Unbelievable. Seth thought. Those guys see Dean everyday and they just couldn’t leave him alone on his days off? 

“We got some good news for you, man. Wanted to tell you in person and celebrate!” Seth heard Cody say when he finally let Dean go. 

Seth searched Dean’s face for a reaction and he didn’t like it. It seemed like Dean wasn’t at all annoyed with the fact that they came unannounced and interrupted their private time. He was smiling and enjoying the company. Not telling them to leave like he said he would. It was as if...he had forgotten about him completely. Rollins felt a little hurt and decided to just head back to the room. He curled up in the bed, under the covers and fell asleep without even trying. He wanted to wait for Dean to eventually blow the guys off and come back to bed to be with him...but his heavy eyes betrayed him.


End file.
